Je T'aime
by Gemini Defteros
Summary: Parabéns aos lindos Saga e Kanon! Fic dedicada à ShiryuForever94 e à Sábia Molier, minha melhor amiga deusa mundana que fez a capa da fic! Ficou muito fodaaaaa (amei, caralho 3 ) SagaXCamus Yaoi


Camus acordou irritado, como de costume. Levantou e se arrumou rapidamente. Reparou que Milo já havia passado pela Casa de Aquário umas dez vezes e ainda não era nem sete da manhã. O que diabos aquele Escorpião Sem Noção estaria fazendo?

-O que pensa que esta fazendo, Artrópode Imprestável? - Saiu da cozinha tomando seu copo de leite e encostou em um pilar.

-Vejo que já acordou de bom humor, Camelsa.

-Vai se farrar, Milo - Revirou os olhos - O que ta fazendo tão cedo?

-Você não faz ideia de que dia é hoje? - Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Sábado?

-Não, seu idiota! É dia trinta de maio!

-Tá, e?

-Eu não acredito que você esqueceu! Como você é um distraído, Camus!

-Fala logo que dia é hoje, idiota!

-É o aniversário do Saga e do Kanon! Eles fazer 29 anos hoje - Milo falou sorrindo.

-O que tem importante nisso? Datas são datas. Nunca liguei pro meu.

-Meus deuses, Camus! Como você é insensível! Vocês tem um relação bem estranha...

-Claro que não, Milo! Você sabe muito bem que o Saga e eu não temos nenhum tipo de relação além do fato de sermos companheiros de armas!

-Camus, não adianta. Eu sei, o Santuário inteiro sabe, todos os deuses do Olimpo sabem, o mundo sabe que vocês se gostam. Aceita que dói menos - Milo sorriu e continuou andando.

-Não faço a mínima ideia do que você está falando, idiota! - Camus ficou vermelho.

-E eu não faço ideia do porquê eu continuo tentando fazer você entender que não sabe disfarçar o seu ciúme! - Milo respirou fundo - Faça o que quiser, mas saiba que o Saga é um cara visado pelo Santuário inteiro. Qualquer um adoraria chamar ele pra sair e comemorar o aniversário dele...

-Isso não tem nada a ver comigo, que fique claro! - O ruivo bufou.

-Tudo bem, já entendi - O Escorpião disse saindo - Eu vou pra cidade com o Kanon depois do café, se precisar de mim, me liga.

Camus apenas murmurou uma resposta. Queria que Milo pensasse que ele não se interessava pelo geminiano, o que não era totalmente verdade. Camus o amava demais, mas jamais aceitaria. Ele, um honrado cavaleiro de ouro, amando? Pior, amando outro cavaleiro de ouro? Era algo impossível. Sabia que Saga tinha algum interesse nele, mas não queria aceitar. O incomodava muito quando alguém se aproximava do geminiano, a ponto de interferir.

Será que Milo tinha razão? Será que ele deveria aceitar logo?

Resolveu afastar todos esse pensamentos por hora e ir ao Salão do Grande Mestre tomar café com outros. Não costumava colocar a armadura nesses dias de paz, então simplesmente colocou uma roupa de treinamento simples. Percebeu que todos já estavam lá pelo barulho. Ouviu a voz de Aphrodite e fechou a cara. "Aquele encubado deve estar se jogando em cima do Saga, como sempre" pensou e começou a andar mais rápido. Camus e Aphrodite viviam brigando, principalmente se Saga estivesse perto.

Ficou chocado ao ver que os outros cavaleiros de ouro estavam em volta dos dois geminianos comemorando, cantando, brincando, comendo e conversando. Inclusive Hyoga e os outros cavaleiros de bronze. Era uma pequena festa, cheia de sorrisos. Se sentiu mal por não ter se importado com nada. Saga, quando viu o aquariano, sorriu alegremente.

-Camus, até que enfim você chegou! Vem aqui com a gente! - Saga falou acenando.

-Ta...

Percebeu que Aioros estava sentado ao lado do geminiano e já ficou um pouco mais irritado. O sagitariano declarou gostar de Saga mês passado e desde então vem sendo um grande incomodo para o aquariano. "O que aquela maldito centauro alado pensa que é? Nem em um milhão de anos o Saga ficaria com ele! Ou será que ficaria?" pensou.

-Achei que você não viesse mais, Camus - Milo sorriu provocando o ruivo.

-Apenas me atrasei um pouco - Camus fuzilou o escorpiano com o olhar.

-Que bom que você chegou! Eu não aguentava mais o Saga perguntando onde você estava! - Kanon falou rindo - E ele ainda ficava bravo quando eu respondia que não sabia! Estive com você a manhã toda, seu Smurf, como eu iria saber?

-Eu não perguntei tanto assim! - Saga ficou vermelho.

-Não vai se sentar? - Aioros perguntou sorridente.

-Não, obrigado. Eu já estou de saída - "Seu maldito, falso, sem vergonha, filho de uma quenga, centauro alado de boteco..." Camus o insultou mentalmente e foi saindo.

-Camus! - Saga o chamou preocupado - Por que já vai?

-Eu tenho coisas muito importantes pra fazer, desculpe - Disse sem se virar.

-Tudo bem... Tenha cuidado... - Respondeu cabisbaixo.

-Ta.

Camus saiu de lá se contorcendo de raiva. Aquele maldito Aioros. Por que ele teve que voltar junto com os outros? Se era para importuná-lo, Aphrodite já era mais do que suficiente. Para o ruivo, datas não eram importantes, mas Saga se lembraria do seu aniversário de 29 anos para sempre se dependesse dele. Foi pra casa pra colocar os pensamentos em ordem e voltou um tempo depois ao Salão do Grande Mestre. Alguns arrumando umas coisas e Seiya estava sentado nos ombros do geminiano mais velho, que o segurava. Hyoga estava em cima da mesa, tentando alcançar o cavaleiro de Pégaso que ria.

-Você é muito baixinho, Hyoga! - Seiya falou rindo

-Você também é! Não é justo! Você está em cima do Saga-san! - Hyoga reclamava.

-Vamos deixar as coisas um pouco mais iguais, então! - Camus pegou o Cisne e o colocou em seus ombros.

Só havia um pequeno problema. Saga era bem mais alto que ele.

-Há! Ainda é muito baixinho, Hyoga! - Seiya falou orgulhoso.

Graças aos momentos de paz, os cavaleiros de bronze puderam finalmente se concentrar em seus treinamentos. Shun estava treinando com Shaka, Shiryu com Dohko, Ikki com Aioria e Hyoga com Camus. O único que sobrou foi Seiya, pois Aioros havia aceitado tantos discípulos que não havia mais como treiná-lo e Marin foi mandada para a Itália para treinar discípulos. Foi então que Saga se ofereceu para treiná-lo, tornando-se um pai para ele. Desde então eles são inseparáveis.

-Seiya, pare de chamar o seu amigo de baixinho. Não é legal - Saga o repreendeu.

-Ta bom, mestre...

-A não ser que ele seja realmente baixinho! - Saga riu e olhou para o aquariano.

-Vamos ver então o que dois baixinhos podem fazer com dois gigantes! Vamos lá, Hyoga!

-Claro, mestre!

Hyoga e Seiya começaram a se enfrentar, empurrando-se, como uma briga de galo. Os dois ficaram muito próximos, o que deixou ambos completamente vermelhos.

-Nós vamos ganhar!

-Não acredite nisso, Hyoga!

-Cala a boca, Seiya!

-Me dê sua força, Pégaso!

-Veja o brilho do Zero Absoluto que congela tudo!

-Veja a imagem das estrelas despedaçadas!

-Calma! Você pode usar a Explosão Galáctica? - Hyoga perguntou curioso.

-Eeee ainda não, mas gosto de falar isso. Me sinto mais parecido com o meu mestre! - Seiya sorriu.

-Tome, o golpe mais poderoso de meu mestre Camus... - O Cisne começou.

-Hyoga, não use a...

-EXECUÇÃO AURORA!

Saga caiu sentado. Foi uma Execução Aurora bem fraca, mas foi o suficiente para assustar o geminiano e seu pupilo. Camus ia repreender Hyoga, mas riu muito quando viu o estado dos dois. Seiya estava quase todo congelado enquanto só o cabelo e o rosto de Saga tinham gelo.

-Hahahahahaha - Hyoga riu - E da próxima vez, não desafiem os baixinhos!

-F-f-foi g-g-golpe de s-s-sorte! - Seiya reclamava tremendo de frio.

-Isso mesmo! - Saga levantou.

-Nada disso, era uma luta, não era? - Camus falou vitorioso.

-Saga! Quer ir ao cinema comigo? - Aphrodite surgiu de Athena sabe onde - Vamos, vai ser muuuuito legal.

-Ta, Seiya pode ir comigo?

-Claro, chamei Aioros, Aioria e Shura para nos acompanhar. Carlo da Morte vai de intruso - Disse reclamando do "Carlo da Morte", apelido que ele criou para incomodar o canceriano.

-Você vem, Camus? - Saga perguntou.

-Claro, se você quiser.

-Eu adoraria! Quando vamos, Aphrodite?

-Daqui a uma hora.

-Tudo bem. Vamos nos arrumar, Seiya! - Pegou o cavaleiro de Pégaso no colo e saiu.

-Camus, espera - Aphrodite o chamou.

-O que quer?

-Quero que pare com essas atitudes. Saga ficou chateado depois que você saiu sem motivo aparente. Hoje é aniversário dele e você nem falou parabéns, seu idiota!

-Cuida da sua vida quando eu cuidar da sua, Aphrodite.

-Grosso.

-Obrigado.

-Como você é chato! Não sei como ele gosta de você.

-Isso é inveja, Aphrodite? Por acaso que me tirar do caminho? - Perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas bifurcadas.

-Não, Camus, não quero. O Saga realmente é um cara diferente, mas ele só tem olhos pra você, desde sempre. Estou tentando fazer você entender isso porque sou seu amigo. Sim, porra. Sou seu amigo quer você queira ou não. Sempre fomos vizinhos, temos a mesma idade e crescemos juntos, tenho todos os motivos do mundo para ser seu amigo. Aceita que dói menos - Aphrodite colocou a mão no ombro do aquariano - Se você gosta dele como eu acho que gosta, tenta ser um pouco mais gentil. Pra você ficar um pouco mais feliz comigo, eu não tenho nenhum interesse no Saga, só fingia ter pra te deixar puto.

-Sério?

-O que?

-Que você só queria me deixar puto?

-Claro, seu bifurcado idiota. Eu gosto da fruta.

-Sinceramente?

-Sim.

-Não parece.

-Foda-se. Se eu quiser, eu me caso com uma fruteira.

Os dois riram. Aphrodite era um cara sincero, por incrível que pareça. Não estar interessado no Saga já o fazia um amigo do Camus.

-Eu vou te ajudar a ficar com ele, Camus.

-E quem disse que eu quero ficar com ele? - Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Vai tentar enganar o senhor seu cu, francês idiota - Aphrodite o encarou com um olhar mortal.

-Não estou tentando enganar ninguém - Retrucou.

-Tudo bem, só acho que você gostaria de saber que o Aioros está planejando ficar com o Saga no cinema hoje...

-AQUELE DESGRAÇADO QUER FAZER O QUE?

-Ha, acertei em cheio - Riu - Ele quer ficar com o Saga hoje no cinema. Vamos assistir 50 Tons de Cinza, não me pergunte por que, não fui eu que escolhi, por incrível que pareça. Acho bom você se apressar e sentar do lado dele no cinema. Pode deixar que eu sento do outro.

-Promete? - Camus perguntou desconfiado.

-Claro! Vou te ajudar.

-Por que esta fazendo isso?

-Cansei dessa putaria. Saga perguntando de você pra todo mundo, você fingindo que não liga e indo espiar ele todos os dias, Aioros colocando o nariz onde não é chamado, e cá entre nós, adoro ver casais novos no Santuário. Principalmente de ouro.

-Como você é assanhado. Controle-se.

-Vai se ferrar. Eu sei que você já sonhou com ele e acordou no meio da noite com a barraca armada! - Aphrodite sorriu malicioso.

-Como sabe?! - Camus perguntou desesperado.

-Não sabia, foi um chute, mas pela sua cara parece que eu acertei de novo.

-Você venceu, apenas não fala pra ninguém - Desistiu.

-Ta bom, agora vai se arrumar e vamos ao cinema! - Aphrodite disse puxando o aquariano escada abaixo.

Saga quase desmaiou quando Camus, Aphrodite, Shura, Aioros e Aioria chegaram à Gêmeos. O ruivo estava mais lindo do que nunca. Aioros percebeu e se aproximou do geminiano. Aphrodite deu um jeito de fazer Máscara da Morte ficar no Santuário cuidando dos dois cavaleiros de bronze.

-Você está lindo, Camus.

-O-obrigado - Camus corou.

-Bom, vamos indo? Não queremos nos atrasar pro filme! - Aioros começou a puxar o geminiano.

-Vamos...

Caminharam até o cinema, que não era longe. Shura e Aioria conversando lá atrás, Camus e Aphrodite no meio e Saga sendo puxado por Aioros na frente de todos.

-Você entendeu o plano? - Aphrodite perguntou pela sétima vez.

-Entendi, Aphro - Camus respirou fundo - Você já ta parecendo o Milo e a explicação da Agulha Escarlate.

-Isso nunca. Vamos colocar tudo em prática essa noite!

-Tá.

Entrar no cinema e deram de cara com Milo e Kanon saindo de lá. Camus disse feliz aniversário ao geminiano mais novo e estendeu sua mão. Kanon riu e o abraçou. Com aquela típica cara de paisagem, riram e disseram que precisavam sair porque o Kanon estava com muita fome e queria comer antes de voltar ao Santuário. "Como você não presta, Milo seu sujo!" pensou enquanto os dois se afastavam.

-Seis entradas para 50 Tons de Cinza, por favor - Aioros pediu.

-É um filme sobre história da arte, Shura? - Saga perguntou ao capricorniano.

-Acho que é sobre a vida de algum pintor que conseguiu usar vários tons de cinza em suas obras. Deve ser muito interessante! - Shura disse com os olhos brilhando.

-Tem razão! Como você é inteligente, Shura! - Saga o cumprimentou.

-Você também! - Ficaram rindo com uma cara de "somos inteligentes pra caralho"

-Sabe de nada, inocente - Aphrodite sussurrou para o aquariano e riu.

Saga e Shura compraram as maiores pipocas que o cinema tinha e dois refrigerantes de dois litros. Mais uma vez, se olharam com aquela cara de "somos inteligentes pra caralho". Aioros esperou Saga entrar e ia entrar atrás dele, mas Aphrodite foi mais esperto e o segurou.

-Tem certeza que é nessa sala? Se começar algum filme sobre a história do papel higiênico eu te mato!

-Claro que tenho, Aphrodite. Olha aqui, sala 03.

-Tudo bem, então.

Nesse pequeno espaço que Aphrodite criou, Camus entrou na sala logo atrás de Saga, sentando-se ao lado dele. Por sorte, Shura sentou do outro lado e iniciou seu silencioso extermínio do super balde de pipocas. Aioros ficou levemente irritado, mas não perdeu as esperanças de sucesso do seu plano. Quando ia se sentar ao lado do aquariano e depois pedir pra ele trocar de lugar, Aphrodite passou por ele superando até a velocidade de Milo por alguns instantes.

-Eu falei pra você guardar o meu lugar, seu francês cuzão!

-Senta aqui e cala a porra da boca, Aphro.

A primeira parte do plano foi um sucesso total. Aioros sentou ao lado do irmão, que o encorajou a seguir em frente. Quando o filme começou, Saga e Shura se entreolharam com aquela cara de "o que aconteceu com o nosso maravilhoso filme sobre a arte?". Continuaram assistindo ao filme cabisbaixos. Os dois ficaram vidrados no filme um tempo depois, mas só os dois. Camus observava o geminiano, Aioros observava os Camus e Saga, Aphrodite tentava atrapalhar Aioros e Aioria tentava encorajar o irmão. Foi então que o ruivo resolveu colocar a segunda parte do plano em ação. Encostou o queixo no ombro do geminiano.

-Saga... Pode me dar um pouco de pipoca? - Sussurrou.

-Claro - Saga engoliu seco e colocou o super balde perto da mão do aquariano.

-Você não entendeu - Camus abriu um pouco a boca.

Foi ai que a ficha do geminiano caiu. Ele ficou completamente vermelho e começou a dar pipoca ao aquariano. Aioros começou a ficar nervoso vendo que seu plano estava falhando mais do que ele esperava. Saga ficou radiante. "Por que isso não acontece sempre?" pensou e deu mais pipoca ao ruivo.

-Minha vez - Camus pegou o super balde do geminiano e o puxou para mais perto.

"Se o Milo visse isso..."

"Se o Kanon visse isso..."

Saga se inclinou um pouco mais perto do francês. Aioros, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ficou em estado mortífero. No auge do filme, Shura estava com os olhos arregalados e Saga estava completamente vermelho. Os outros quatro nem estavam prestando atenção. Saga queria fazer uma coisa um tanto quanto ousada, mas não tinha certeza se deveria. Olhou bem ao redor e percebeu que Aioros o encarava com toda a necessidade do mundo. Agradeceu mentalmente quando Aphrodite conseguiu bloquear a visão do sagitariano. Estava escuro mesmo, não é? Ninguém iria perceber.

-Camus.

-Hum? - O aquariano virou o rosto para vê-lo.

-Sim ou não?

-Sim ou não o que?

-Apenas me responde, sim ou não?

-... sim.

Era tudo que ele precisava. Se aproximou do aquariano bem devagar, colocou uma mão em seu rosto e o beijou calmamente. Camus levou uma mão até o cabelo do geminiano mais velho e começou a puxá-lo bem devagar. Aphrodite foi o único que viu, pois ele estava bloqueando a visão de Aioros e Shura estava focado demais no filme e nas pipocas pra prestar atenção na cena ao vivo dos dois. Quando a coisa começou a ficar quente demais, Aphrodite chutou Camus bem discretamente e o aquariano interrompeu o beijo. Os dois desviaram o olhar, virando.

-Vocês quase brincaram de 50 Tons de Cinza no meio do cinema, seu depravado.

-Porra, Aphro. Não fui tão indiscreto assim - Camus falou tentando arrumar o cabelo.

-Claro que não, que rude da minha parte. Vocês só não chamaram mais atenção porque os dois estão se pegando no filme também! - Aphro sussurou.

-Ta, ta. Já entendi, mãe - Camus sorriu de canto.

-Olha só o estado do cabelo do Saga - Aphrodite olhou pro lado rindo baixinho.

Saga estava completamente descabelado. Ele nem fazia questão de arrumar. Aioros entendeu tudo quando viu. Apertou as mãos no apoio da poltrona tentando controlar a raiva. Quando Saga e Camus finalmente voltaram a se olhar, sorriram.

Acabou o filme e estavam voltando ao Santuário. Quando chegaram na entrada, Aioros parou e segurou o geminiano, que vinha conversando alegremente com Shura.

-Preciso falar com você, Saga - Ele começou - Os outros, por favor, podem nos deixar sozinhos?

-Ta - Aioria falou e começou a empurrar Shura pelas escadas.

-Espera! Eu ainda não terminei de contar aquilo pro Saga! - O capricorniano tentava voltar.

-Amanhã você conta, Shura! - Aioria continuou empurrando-o.

-Eu voltarei, Saga! Espere por mim, meu amigo!

-Claro, Shura! Boa noite! - Saga riu e acenou para o amigo.

-Vamos, Aphro - Camus o puxou.

-Mas...

-Vamos - O ruivo sorriu de canto.

-Ta bom. Boa noite - Aphrodite saiu contrariado.

Subiram até Aquário correndo. Camus pegou seu celular (porque ele tem) e ligou para Milo.

Chamada ON:

-Artrópode?

-Hmmm - Ele ouviu gemidos - O que quer, Camelsa?

-Para de brincar de trampolim um pouco e me escuta.

-Eu não to brincando de trampolim! Hmmm - Mais gemidos - Ta bom, eu to sim. Fala logo.

-Pergunta pro Kanon se ele tem a chave do quarto do Saga.

-Porque?

-Também quero brincar de trampolim. Eu juro que se você rir eu vou aí mesmo e enfio uma maçã no seu cu.

-Hahahahahahacalmahahahahaha. Kanon, você tem a chave do quarto do Saga? Tem? Ele tem, Camelsa.

-Ótimo. Passa ela por baixo da porta.

-Não vai cometer nenhum tipo de crime, não é?

-Não vou fazer nada de mais. Acredite.

-Mentiroso. Vai me contar tudo amanhã, né?

-Claro. Boa noite pros dois.

-Boa noite pra vocês dois também.

Chamada OFF:

-Pronto, agora você vai ter que me ajudar com uma ideia.

-Ai meus deuses. Qual?

-Você vai ver.

Saga não entendeu o porquê de Aioros querer conversar uma hora dessas, mas esperou até que ele falasse.

-Saga... eu... você sabe- Aioros iniciou.

-Calma, Aioros, pode falar - Saga sorriu.

-Eu te amo... e você sabe disso... como nós vamos ficar?

-Me desculpe, Aioros, mas não tem "nós". Eu estou amando muito uma certa pessoa, mas não é você... eu sinto muito, mas não quero magoá-lo.

-Saga... por favor... pelo menos me dê um beijo...

-Eu não posso. De maneira alguma.

-E por que não?

-Eu amo tanto, que sentiria como se estivesse traindo essa pessoa, mesmo não tendo nada com ela.

-É só um beijo, Saga... só pra aliviar a minha dor...

-Não posso! Principalmente depois de provar aquele beijo... - Saga ficou vermelho.

-Esse sortudo... é o Camus, não é?

-... como você...?

-Eu vi o seu estado no cinema... acho que ele e o Aphrodite estavam armando pra me afastar de você... pensei que eles se odiassem.

-Eu também hihihihehehehahahaha!

-Já falei que adoro essa sua risada?

-Não...

-Eu adoro.

-Obrigado, eu acho.

-Camus é um cara de sorte...

-Hum?

-Ter você assim, aos pés dele... é algo que eu sempre sonhei...

-Aioros...

-Saga, me prometa que se ele não aproveitar essa chance... você me deixaria tentar?

-Não posso... mesmo que ele me maltrate, me ignore, não me ame tanto quanto eu o amo, eu sempre serei dele e estarei lá pra ele...

-Não vai nem me dar a chance de te fazer feliz...

-Entenda, Aioros, minha felicidade é ele.

Aioros entendeu que o geminiano mais velho não queria machucá-lo, então decidiu desistir, por enquanto.

-Tira a porra da roupa, Camus! - Aphrodite quase gritava.

-Claro que não! Não vou ser tão oferecido assim!

-Eu vou te jogar umas vinte Rosas Piranhas se não tirar essa porcaria de calça logo.

-Aaaaaah cala a boca!

Saga e Aioros subiram lentamente as escadas. Quando chegaram em Gêmeos, Aioros agradeceu a sinceridade do geminiano e o abraçou, dando mais uma vez feliz aniversário a ele e despendido-se. Saga entrou lentamente em casa, nem se preocupando em acender as luzes. Entrou em seu quarto, fechou a porta e acendeu finalmente acendeu as luzes. Quando se virou, teve uma hemorragia nasal. Camus estava deitado em sua cama com as mãos amarradas acima da cabeça e embrulhado em um laço de presente. Só um laço de presente.

-Sa-sa-saga...

-Camus...

-Feliz aniversário... Je T'aime mon amour.

O geminiano ficou completamente sem palavras. Bom, o que fazer com um Camus deitado com as mãos amarradas acima da cabeça e embrulhado em um laço de presente? Saga não tinha uma resposta pronta, então ficou ali, encarando o aquariano enquanto tentava controlar a hemorragia nasal.

-O que está fazendo?

-Eu sou o seu presentinho, mon amour.

Saga respirou fundo e sorriu. Esse era o melhor presente de aniversário que ele poderia ganhar, com certeza. Jogou a camiseta suja de sangue do outro lado do quarto e foi pra cama, pra "desembrulhar" o presente. Camus, pra provocá-lo, começou a se fazer de inocente.

-Não vai puxar o laço?

-Claro, só que não agora...

-Hum? - O aquariano o encarou confuso.

-Tenho outra utilidade pra ele.

-O que vai fazer comigo?

-O que eu quiser. O presente é meu, não é?

-Tem razão - Sorriu malicioso.

Saga deixou as mãos do aquariano amarradas, puxou o laço que cobria algumas partes do corpo do ruivo e usou-as como uma venda. Quando Camus ia reclamar, Saga o beijou.

-Eu te amo, Camyu...

-Mon amour... me deixa te fazer feliz?

-Minha felicidade é você...

-Então seremos felizes juntos, Saga...

-Para sempre...

-Pra sempre é tempo demais...

-Nem todo o tempo do mundo é suficiente pra estar ao seu lado, Camus...

-Saga...

E o geminiano começou a colocar em prática algumas táticas que aprendeu com o filme. Kanon e Milo conseguiam ouvir os gritos do francês lá do outro quarto.

-Eita... - Milo falou rindo.

-Não sabia que ele era tão escandaloso assim.

-É... os quietinhos são sempre mais barulhentos.

-Isso não fez sentido.

-Não era pra fazer sentido, era pra distrair um pouco.

-SAGA-AAAAA-AAAA!

-É, não deu.

-Seu amiguinho ruivo vai ter alguns probleminhas amanhã...

-Eu sei... Tenho pena do Saga.

-Eu também.

-Bom, fico feliz por eles!

-Eu também! Não aguentava mais o Saga perguntando dele sem parar! Eu ein, tenho cara de peixe oráculo pra saber de tudo?

-Pode não ter cara de peixe, mas tem uma cara linda.

-Eu sei, sou muito gostoso.

-Convencido- Milo sorriu.

-Vai falar que não concorda comigo?

-Pelo contrário... gostoso é pouco...

-Quarto round?

-Só se for agora...


End file.
